1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose utility vehicle for construction and snow-removing work, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose utility vehicle for construction and snow-removing work which has a power takeoff (PTO) to draw out driving power outputted from an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Small-sized multi-purpose utility vehicles (UTVs) have been widely used in various fields, such as distribution, construction, leisure and various industries. Particularly, the small-sized multi-purpose utility vehicles are mainly used as transportation means for carrying soil or crops in construction sites or agricultural lands or carrying various working tools because they are structurally favorable to off road driving.
Such a multi-purpose utility vehicle is equipped with a cargo box for the function as the transportation means. Like a dump car, the cargo box is formed in a dumping mechanism to tilt the cargo box back or return the cargo box to a horizontal state within a limited angle range based on a hinge in the rear part of the vehicle in order to load and unload loads fast.
In order to improve availability of the conventional multi-purpose utility vehicle limited to movement and conveyance, recently, development of multi-purpose utility vehicles, to each of which an working device of various types, for instance, a snowplow, is attached at the front or rear of the vehicle and a power takeoff (PTO) for actuating the working device by drawing out some of driving power of an engine is applied, has been made.
However, the conventional vehicle used for construction and snow-removing work has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to apply a front PTO for drawing out driving power toward the front of the vehicle within the limited design range due to a complicated frame structure.